1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of oil adsorption and, more particularly, to an assembly for capturing and containing oil that has been released into water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypropylene is used in the oil adsorption industry for its inherent affinity for capturing and containing oil. One common configuration is a “sock” design in which a quantity of polypropylene pellets or pieces are placed within an outer shell or jacket that provides structural integrity and is permeable to oil. In use, the oil flows through the jacket or sock and adheres to the polypropylene particles for containment in the sock. Absorption media can also be placed within an outer jacket to capture oil, and these media include corn husks and cotton fibers which are disposed of after a single use. With both adsorption and absorption materials as used according to the prior art, the quantity of refuse to be disposed of can accumulate quickly in the event of a large oil spill. With typical disposal methods including incineration and/or landfill deposit, disposal can become burdensome, costs can be high, and the environment is negatively impacted.
A further disadvantage of the sock configuration is that the sock has a defined shape and size depending on the outer jacket or shell used to contain the adsorbent or absorbent material. Hence, the polypropylene or other adsorbent material cannot expand or contract with the water current or wave action.